Baby from the Street
by redrose2310
Summary: a blackmarket babytrader takes advantage of the grownups distraction and takes some of the babies. AU a hard life makes a new kid.Abuse, death,kidnapping,slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own rugrats or all grown up

AU/ this is au after the baby's are back from paris.

'Baby talk'

"Grown up talk"

Tommy, Chucky, Kimi, Phil and Lil were playing in the Devill's front yard their mom's like normal were in the kitchen at Tommy's house thinking the babies were safe inside and away from harm but not really watching them at all. Kimi was rolling around on her ball giggling, Tommy was playing with his Reptar plushy with Chucky and the twins were fighting over a teddy bear they'd found. Susie and Erwin were playing catch across the street.

When a big black car pulled up infront of the kids and a tall blond man got out and walked right up to the babies in the yard.

"My, my aren't you all cute" he said and the kids stopped and watched him confused as to who this strange man was.

'Tommy whose this guy?' Phil asked hugging his sister who looked scared.

'I don't know Phil maybe a friend of my daddy's?' Tommy said.

"What are you little tykes saying" the man said then picked up the smiling Kimi. "Hello sweety you want ago for a ride with uncle Jesse?"

Chucky ran over and tried to pull Kimi from the stranger but the man backhanded the toddler sending him flying against the ground. Susie, Erwin and Chucky started scream at that second. The man cursed a very bad word and picked up Tommy and Phil too all three of babies were crying and fighting Jesse as he took them to the car and locked them in the car and climbed into the front just as Mr. Carmichael came outside and Erwin told what the man just did.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sat on the floor of a stranger bathroom dressed only in a ugly green towel around his waist next to Kimi who was in the same state as him. Phil was in the tub and Jesse was washing him he was crying for Lil and Tommy and Lil was teary too. They been in the house with the man for a really long time now and the man hadn't been to mean to them yet other then hitting Chucky that is. He'd feed them and was now bathing them but they wanted to go home to their mommies, daddies and siblings.

'Tommy I want Chucky that mean man hurted him" Kimi said to Tommy who could only nod as he was worried about Chucky too.

"You'll fetch a pretty penny, yes you will" Jesse cooed to the dark haired little boy who'd been clinging to his twin when he'd snatched the three. The baby sniffled and looked at him with terrified eyes.

"You are a cute one" he laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A short while later Jesse had dressed the baby's in diapers and tiny white t-shirts. The babies were put in a small room in the back of the house that was empty and windowless so there was no way for the babies to get out at all the floor had a tick rug that was soft, so the children curled up and went to sleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tommy woke up first and saw that a strange woman and man were standing with Jesse looking at them. The woman had a dreamy smile on her face, she was blond with long curly hair, she was dressed in a pale blue dress with a black belt and shoes, the man was taller then Tommy's daddy with thicker arms and brown hair.

"Oh Jake they're so sweet." the woman cooed in a weak voice.

"They are cute, dearest which one?" The man asked and Tommy staired up at the grown-ups confused.

Jesse was grinning at the two.

"Is that a boy or girl?" The woman asked pointing at Phil.

"That's a boy" he said then pointed at Tommy "Him too the other ones a girl though."

"I want him Jake, he looks so much like you it'll be just like he's really our son!" the woman cooed. Jesse reached down and picked up the still sleeping Phil and took him out of the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The other two babies were left in the room for a long time the Jesse came back alone and fed them then left again the babies cried and cried but nobody came to rescue them. Then after Jesse came and fed them 4 more times another woman and man came this time they were both redheaded and wearing black suits with white under shirts, this time they wanted Kimi.

The days passed then A woman with pretty brown hair and a blonde man came and took Tommy out of the room. The woman held Tommy while the man paid Jesse then the man took somthing shiny out of his pocket and Jesse cursed.

"Your under arrest"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil Deville was scared as the lady carried him to a shiny blue car and climbed in holding him as the man drove.

"He gave you the papers?" she asked the man.

"Yep the paper work all says he's ours." the man said.

"Our little Adam Winston Thomas" The woman said proudly the man laughed.

"Some name doll" he said.

"Adam for my dad, Winston for your dad and our last name sounds nice together" she giggled.

"Yeah and he does look like a Adam to me too." he said with a smile and ruffled Phil's tuff of hair.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

One year later.

Two-year-old Adam Winston Thomas sat on the kitchen floor his mommy was sitting at the table coughing into her hands her sister, his aunt Lilly was next to her.

Adam no longer remembered when he was Philip Deville or his old mommy who only wore dresses to weddings and his daddy who cooked and cleaned insted of his mommy who stayed home cleaning and wore dresses every day and his daddy who worked all day and some times yelled. He did dream some times of a girl who looked like him and would throw mud in his face but wasn't sure who she was.

"Adam come hug mommy" his mommy wheezed.

The boy stood and stumbled over to her his arms opened. She smiled and lifted him up and huged him on her lap.

"My baby" she said like she often did, Aunt Lilly frowned.

"Mommy!" Adam cried out and hugged her tight both girls squealed as it was his first word.

"Oh my baby, did you hear him Lilly he said mommy. Oh say it again Adam for mommy" Mary Thomas said happily to her thrilled sister.

"Mommy!" Adam said happy to see his mommy smiling, she rarely smiled just coughed and cried but she loved Adam and his daddy and they loved her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

4-months-later

Adam sat on his daddy's lap cooing and giggling.

"Hows my boy today?" Jake asked his little boy as he did every after work, he and his wife loved the boy as much as they would if he was their own.

"Me gow daddy" the baby said happily, Mary was on the couch across from them laying down and trying to breath as per-normal.

"Were you good for mommy?" he asked trying to help the baby learn to talk.

"Yes" he squealed. Jake looked to his wife who nodded that that was true.

"Good boy" he said and the baby beamed with pride. Adam spent all his time with his mommy, daddy and aunt Lilly as his mommy was to sick to take him outside and his daddy worked tell after dark the child stayed indoors and by himself most of the time.

Jake looked at the pale boy who would cry with his mommy when her chest hurt to bad to breath, would fallow her around with a box of tissues so she could get them when she needed them and would always run up to meet Jake at the door with a smile that lit up the room.

"Daddy?" Adam said.

"Yes?" Jake asked the scared looking baby.

"Mommy hufing wed" the baby said his voice shaking.

"What?" Jake asked confused. The baby pointed to Mary who was coughing up blood.

"Marry!" Jake put the baby down and rush to his wife's side.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

2-weeks-later

Mary Thomas laid in her hospital bed she'd been here for two weeks and the doctors said she wasn't going to make it threw the night and she could really feel it. Jake and Adam were sitting next to her. She held on her lap a shoebox she'd had her sister bring her from home she was ghosting her hand over what was in it.

"I love you both." she said tears pouring down her face.

"We love you too beloved" Jake said his voice catching in his throat.

"I had Lilly bring this I have somethings for you and Adam that I want to be sure you have." she whispered and Jake nodded.

Mary pulled out a leather bound diary and handed it to her husband.

"I've been keeping that since I was 10-years-old I thought it would be a way for Adam to know me." she whispered her throat sore and chest aching. Mary pulled a silver chain from the box and put her wedding ring on it and handed it to Jake.

"I want you to keep this with you okay Jakey?" she asked, Jake nodded tears falling down his face.

Mary took out a photo album of her family and gave it to Jake and Adam both, then the last thing was a handmade pillow shaped like a duck, it was a cute blue duck with big green eyes.

"I made it" she said proudly as over the last to years it had been hard to work her hands so it was a true achievement for her. "I wanted to be able to make clothes and toys for Adam like my mom used to for me and Lilly but this will have to do." she said sadly.

"Ducky?" Adam asked and reached for the blue pillow and both his parents smiled at him.

"Fank ou mommy" Adam said hugging his new toy.

"Your welcome. Now remember mommy loves you very much. Be a good boy and be a smart boy for mommy okay?" Mary said and Adam nodded his little head.

"That's my baby." she said proudly.

"My mommy" Adam answered back.

"He's your baby to Jake." Mary said and Jake nodded understanding what she meant he wasn't going to pon his boy off on somebody else just because Mary was gone it was all the more reason to keep him as far as he was concerned.

"My boy." Jake said and kissed Mary on the cheek.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too" Mary said and they kissed over Adam's head.

For the next hour Mary held Adam who held his duck and sang to her two men a song her mother had sang to her as a girl she written it in her diary for Adam too.

"My baby, my own.  
My baby I love.  
I see your smile in the flowers,  
I see your eyes in the stars.  
My baby, my own.

I hear your laugh with the birds song.  
I hear your voice with the wind.

My baby, My love.  
My baby, my own."

At 12 midnight Mary died Adam still on her lap.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

8-months-later

3-year-old Adam stood hugging his Ducky behind the livingroom couch, he loved his daddy but when he drank that stinky drinks in cans he yelled a lot and threw things. He drank a lot since Adam's mommy had died. Adam was crying and singing his mommy's song to the ducky and watching his daddy gulp the stinky drink and cursed at the empty walls, the kicked his foot threw the TV.

Adam sang louder to his Ducky. Jake stopped yelling and stood still listening to his boy sing his mommy's song.

Jake dropped on to the couch and closed his eyes he knew he was scaring his baby but he couldn't help it when he was drunk but he did love his baby but he was just hurting so much and now he'd lost his job too.

"Love you Addy boy, go to your room and go to sleep baby." Jake slurred the baby nodded and ran to his room at the rear of the house.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

3-weeks-later

Adam and Ducky were sitting in the floor of the new apartment he and his daddy had moved to it wasn't nice like the old house it smelled like beer his daddy's stinky drink, it only had one bedroom with a mattress on the floor, an empty kitchen and a living room with only an old couch but his daddy was here and his ducky and that was all the boy really needed.

"Adam?" his daddy called from the livingroom the baby got a beer from the almost empty frig and walk to his daddy holding it up to him.

"Thank you baby" Jake said taking the beer from the boy and pulling him up on the couch next to him and started to tell the boy and nice long story about his mommy.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

10-months-later

Adam and his daddy had been in there apartment a while now and the 4-year-old Adam was already in school and doing quite well at it though he wore the same ill fitting jeans and shirts that were his dad's to school everyday.

Adam sat on the couch doing his homework Ducky next to him. He was supposed to be in kindergarten but as his daddy had helped him learn to read and count at an early age he'd been skipped to first grade at 4 and was happy to be there even if he was picked on by the other kids. His daddy was at a bar tonight so Adam was home alone and hand eaten a couple pieces of kinda green bread for dinner again.

That night Jake Thomas killed a man in a drunk rage in the bar.

The next day Adam went to school like any other with worry on his mind for his daddy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Adam went to school and came home and took care of himself for over two months after the first to weeks he only ate at school. The boy's teacher noticed how dirty the child was and how thin but didn't really think about it as he always turned in his homework and was a little angel in class.

Adam would go home, do his homework, read his mommy's dairy the best he could and sing to ducky tell he fell asleep.

The boy was evicted from his home at the end of those two months he was only able to grab a small bag and his ducky before going out into the streets alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam Winston Thomas was now 7-years-old and very unhappy. He'd been on his own since his daddy had gone to jail which he'd called his aunt Lilly to find out about, he'd written his daddy a letter every week and hoped and prayed he was okay. The young boy still went to school cleaning up in the bathroom sink before class in the mornings and eating breakfast and lunch free at the school and did his homework on the playground so it didn't get ruined, he always got As and outstandings all his work because he had to have something and for now school was it, he'd leave his school things in his desk because his book-bag was to full of his 2 t-shirts, his ducky and his mommy's dairy which he'd read back to front and front to back at least 30 times over the years.

Adam who now was the littlest 3rd grader at his school had no friends, he was the weird kid who smelled funny, did school work at recess and ate anything they served in the cafeteria. Adam slept in the tunnel slide at the park up the street from school. Adam hadn't been taken to any foster homes or been noticed by any cops which he was grateful for but much to the small dark haired child's shame he had been noticed by perverts more then once. In the summers Adam would beg for change, sing with a tip cup downtown and carry bags to old ladies cars for money, he was usually very hungry threw most of the summer.

Today though was September and a Tuesday so he was in school, front row and working hard.

Miss Winters smiled at her favorite student, the 7-year-old would be a real cutey if he was better taken care of he had shoulder length brown hair that was never brushed, longish nails that were chipped and dirty, his big brown eyes were ringed with black bags and was unhealthily pale. She was worried about the boy.

"Adam stay after class a menit" she said softly to the little boy, who nodded.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Adam stood scared infront of his teachers desk. /what did I do? am I in trouble/ He thought looking at his teacher with big scared eyes.

"Adam I have to ask is everything okay at home?" she she asked and Adam paled.

"Yes ma'am, why do you ask?" he asked nervously.

"I've notice you come to class more then often with your hair a mess and well filthy." Miss Winters said.

"I that's my fault my mommy died and daddy works a whole lot so I go to my babysitters in the mornings but sometimes I skip baths and I don't let her brush my hair." he lied quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry about your mother." The teacher said her eyes wide. "But I think you should still bathe Adam and brush your hair."

"I know but I don't like anyone but my mommy brushing my hair." he said working up fake tears.

The teacher dropped it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

two-weeks-later

Adam had been washing the best he could in public restrooms since his teacher had pulled him aside and he's spent some of the very little money he'd had to buy a dollar brush that was the same shade of blue as his toy duck and had been brushing his hair the best he could.

Adam sat at the top of the twisting slide at the park using it's mirrored walls to see his hair as he brushed it so it won't be but so knotty when he brushed it in the morning.

It was sunset and all the other kids were heading home or had already left or so he tought.

"Hello" A voice behind him made him jump. Adam turned and found a little boy his age standing there he had a odd wide mouth and a huge chin under his brown hair and eyes. The boy was dressed in a black t-shirt that said "Bad Boy" and baggy black shorts.

"Hi" he said and turned back to the mirror.

"Your blocking the slide." the boy said and Adam blushed and stood up to let him by but the boy didn't pass he just stood there and watched Adam.

"I'm Z" the boy said.

"I'm Adam, didn't you want to slide?" he asked.

"No I just said you were blocking it not that I wanted to slide" the other boy said grinning.

"Oh" he said and sat back down and brushed his hair the other boy still watching him.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" he findly asked the other boy.

"Dad said I could stay out till 9. What about you?" he asked.

"I.." Adam was at a lost as to what to say which was rare.

"You got a home?" Z asked frowning, Adam just shook his head.

"That sucks it gets real cold out here." was all Z said.

"Yeah it sucks." Adam said.

The two boys stayed in the park till 9 talking and play, Z had promised not to tell and Adam had made his first friend ever.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
1-month-later

Adam and Z had become as close as brothers over the passed month. Z would come to the park after school and play well after dark, Adam would stay the night at Z's house 3 or 4 times a week and had soon charmed Z's mom into adoring him. Z who didn't have any friends other then Adam because his clothes and his in your face attitude had become very protective of Adam and often brought him clean clothes from his house to wear to school and dinner at night.

"I'm going camping with my dad this weekend and he said you could come." Z said beside Adam on the swings.

"I'd like that it'll be fun and nice to have a fire at night." Adam sighed. It was Tuesday and Z's dad and the boys would leave first thing in the morning skipping school. It would be the first time Adam ever missed a day of school but for this Adam thought it was worth it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next morning Adam packed his few things into his book-bag and walked to Z's house.

Z's mom Becky a pretty faced woman who always seemed to be smiling greeted the boy as he knocked on the door.

"Hi Adam it was alright with your momma, you skipping school today?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he said knowing it would have been if she were alive.

"Always so polite" Becky laughed and walked off to the kitchen yawning. "Z's in his room."

Adam walked down the hall to Z's room and knocked.

"Come in" Z called and Adam smiled as he opened to the door and walked in the room's floor was covered in clothes mostly black clothes, the walls were covered in horror movie posters and on the bed under a mountain of clothes was Z's feet.

"Hi" Adam said trying not to giggle.

"Lo" Z said and the mountain moved a little.

"You getting up today?" he asked this time he did giggle.

"Yeah, yeah" Z grumble then as any truly good friend would do climbed out from under the clothes cursing everything from his messy room to the fact that his dad had decided to leave before 10 o'clock.

Adam was rolling with laughter.

Soon though Z was dressed in his favorite pair of black jeans and 'Nightmare on Elm street' t-shirt and Adam had hidden his book-bag under Z's bed only taking out his spare t-shirt and brush and put them into Z's pack he was taking.

"Dad said we were leaving at 9:30 what time is it now?" the still pouting Z asked from his seat under the window in the livingroom.

Adam looked at the clock that was right across from Z with a smile. Z hated mornings he was even worse if it was a school day.

"It's only 8:00" Adam said smiling even bigger as he smelt Becky cooking pancakes.

"I like your mom's cooking she's the best." Adam said wishing he remembered his mom other then from her diary not that he loved her any less.

"Yeah she is." Z agreed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After the boys left Becky went on to the daunting task of cleaning Z's room. Her baby was so depressing but sweet.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Z and his starting setting up tent Adam started finding firewood as he sure didn't want to be cold tonight.

"Z where'd your friend go." Z's dad asked.

"He's started to look for firewood." Z said finishing tying off the tent.

"Good, that boy he's a bit strange isn't he."

"He's cool dad." Z said rolling his eyes.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Becky had found the bookbag under her son's bed and had looked inside to find out where it had come from.

A pillow duck, a dingy t-shirt with holes all in it, an album of photos and an old diary. She opened the album and flipped threw the pictures, two pretty blond little girls took up most of the photos one little and sickly looking one wild looking both looked alike in the face, then the photos were of the sickly girl older still pale with a man, there was a wedding picture and a picture of them buying a house then it was of a tiny little brown haired Adam, lots of Adam but it stopped when he was about two.

She frowned and opened the diary. The first page told her it belonged to a girl named Mary Rizzo, as she read not even thinking it wasn't her place she found it was the sickly girl's she skipped ahead to when the girl became Mary Thomas then it wasn't written in again till she wrote about the doctors telling her she was going to die but she didn't want to worry Jake, then she wrote about bringing Adam home but not about a pregnancies, then she wrote about Adam's first word 'mommy', she skipped ahead to the last page written over 5 years before, it just read 'today I'm going to die, I love you Adam be good'. Becky was shaking.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Adam had had fun on the camping trip and now was riding back in the car next to Z who was telling him stories about when he was younger most of which Adam was sure were bull but still fun to hear.

When they got to the house Z's room was clean and Becky wasn't home and Adam's backpack was no where in the room. Adam became hysterical the diary and album was all he had left of his mom and the duck was very spacial to him.

Z was shocked when his best friend started crying.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Was it just me or was Phil not tottaly cute in 'Dude wheres my horse?'

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When Becky got home that night she found Adam and her own son sobbing on the couch and her husband at a tottal loss for what was going on.

Becky had been all over town trying to find out where Adam lived and where his dad was but the address the school had was a building that had been torn down the year before, nobody in the area knew any Thomas' other then Adam who all the mothers who took thier kids to the park knew because he was always there.

"Z sweety what it is?" Becky asked sitting next to the boys.

"Wheres Adam's bag?" the crying boy asked insted.

"It's in my closet sweety I put it up to keep off the floor thats all." she said trying to sooth the two young boys. Adam jumped off the couch and ran to the woman's closet, the bag was opened and Adam just knew she'd been reading his mom's dairy. He snached up his bag and ran out of the house and up the road not caring what Z's mom thought of him or what Z's dad would think once he knew Adam had lied to about his mom many times only thinking the woman had read something that his mother had left just for his eyes nobody elses!

The next 4 days were miserable for Adam no new projects at school just math which he was already pretty good at and some new spelling words, he hadn't seen Z and it had rained every night so far this week.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Adam!" Miss Winters snapped at the sleeping boy.

Adam who hadn't got much sleep becouse of the rain shot up and fell off his seat. The class laughed and he blushed, yet another thing for them to joke on him about.

"Sorry" Adam said limbing back into his seat.

"Stay after class Adam." the teacher and the class oohed at him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Adam that was the fourth time this you fell asleep in class, what's wrong?" Miss Winters asked the young boy who stood infront of her desk looking ready to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to really." Adam said tears clear in his voice. "I had my work done all four times I didn't meant to fall asleep."

"Adam I know you had your work done but you still need to be awake in class. Now is something wrong at home?" she asked more gentaly this time.

"I was just sleepy." Adam said really crying now.

"Adam please." The young woman said worried about the little boy who was now shaking like a leaf.

Soon Adam was sobbing so hard he threw up on the floor, the lack of food in his belly, the fever he had from the nightly rains and the phisacal and emontional exostion all cought up with him then and he fainted right on the spot. Miss Winters screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was rushed to the hospital and the school tried to contact his parents then the police were called. By the time Adam Winston Thomas woke up hooked up to more machines then he knew and unable to move his body because of the weakness his being sick brought with it the police were trying to track down where the little boy lived and where his parents were.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It didn't take long to find out Mrs. Thomas was dead and Mr. Thomas was in jail, detective Sanders the head of Adam's case was horrified to find the state had never even sent anyone to look in on the boy who appeared to have been living on the streets the last 3 years.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

One of Adam's nurses turned the T.V. on when she came into check on him since he couldn't move or speak at the time she set it to a show here own son liked and hoped the boy won't be to bored.

Adam had never really watched T.V. before, his dad had broke theirs before he could remember and Z never really watched TV so he was interested as soon as the show came on.

'The Dummy Bears' the show was cute but sort of annoying, the next thing to come on he really liked though 'Reptar and the mole people.' Adam was enthralled the movie seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't remember ever watching it so he just sighed and watched the TV.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Detective Sanders stood outside Adam's room a frown on his face. The boy's doctor had just talked to him and he felt sick the kid was malnourished, had a case of demoania, a lung infection on top of that and the doctor had found signs of past sexual abuse.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In a lab at the police crime lab a CSI was running Adam's prints with the missing children's on file.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Z was in the car on his way to the hospital he'd just found out from a girl in Adam's class that he was in the hospital in real bad shape.


End file.
